


Like Rabbits

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinami decides to dress like a rabbit for Ayato.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Rabbits

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from my nsfw Tokyo Ghoul blog.

Hinami’s hands are clammy as she wrings them together, partially anxious and partially excited. She’s not sure how this situation is going to play out, but she figures it’s worth a shot. He’s always the forward one - always the one initiating their kisses and letting his hands wander while she stands idly by. She wants to make an impression, and since Ayato likes rabbits, she figures dressing in skimpy lingerie and wearing bunny ears and a tail is a good way to go. 

Her small breasts are pushed together by the cups of the top, adorned with a little bow at the center. Sheer, pale pink fabric flows down her torso, stopping just at the hem of a matching set of ruffly underwear that barely cover her ass. With a little help from Eto, Hinami has managed to find something that makes her look more her age than the little kid she used to be. She feels attractive, which is quite rare, and it gives her the boost of confidence she needs to actually call out to him.

“Ay-Ayato?” 

“What?”

“Can you come in here for a second, um, that is, if you’re not busy -”

“Quit babbling, I’m coming,” His voice grows louder as he draws nearer, and just as she’s about to chicken out, he’s there.

“What did you - holy fucking shit.” 

She looks up at him shyly, nervously reaching up to adjust one of the bent ears. 

“Do you… do you like it?”

He swallows the knot in his throat and he’s practically undressing her with his eyes as he surveys her little outfit. She feels a little embarrassed as he scrutinizes her, face coloring a pretty pink color as his gaze rakes over her. 

“I love it,” He manages in a slightly higher voice than normal. “What’s this for?”

She abandons the ear and starts to walk toward him, closing the small distance between them. She timidly wraps her arms around his neck, standing on her toes so she can press her chest against his. Keeping with her newly found confidence, she swallows thickly before whispering in his ear,

“It’s for you.”

She can feel him tense briefly. He slips his arms around her, pressing his hands against the small of her back. He backs her against a wall and pushes his body into hers, allowing her to feel the effect she has on him. 

“Do you have any idea what you do to me?” He purrs, his face so close to hers their noses are almost touching. 

He reaches down to grab her hand and presses it firmly against his crotch, smirking as she squeaks in surprise. She palms him through his jeans, and Ayato bites his lip as he watches her. Her eyes are dancing with a light he sees only when she’s concentrating her hardest, and that’s usually only when she’s reading a book. Though she’s touched him before, and they’re no strangers to each other’s flesh, it still feels like the first time. She’s so innocent, and her touches are so light and hesitant. 

“Take it out,” he rasps, backing away from her a bit.

She flits her eyes to his for a moment, as if she’s asking his permission even though it’s clear he wants her to continue. He smiles at her, really smiles at her, and that’s all the encouragement she needs. She unzips his fly with shaking fingers and slips her hand beneath the waistband of his boxers. He hisses when her hand finds his cock, and his eyes almost roll back into his head at the delightful feeling. Her movements are jerky and constricted, but it still feels better than anything he’s ever experienced, and he has a hard time keeping his hips still as she strokes him. 

“H-Hinami, stop.”

As her eyes fill with alarm, he stills her hand with his and fights back a laugh.

“No, that’s not it, I just want to be inside of you when I come.”

She flushes and adverts her gaze, releasing his cock and drawing her hand from his pants. Ayato, ever the prepared one, fishes a condom out of his pocket and rolls it on after stepping out of his pants and boxers. He takes Hinami’s hands and plants them on either side of her head behind her as he backs her into the wall. He lunges forward to capture her lips in a kiss, and he grinds his cock against her through her underwear, which are drenched. He reaches between them and pushes her panties to the side, slipping his index finger into her and stroking her slick walls.

“So wet for me,” He says bluntly, tone edging on taunting. “What do you want?”

“I want you,” she whimpers, closing her eyes as he crooks his finger inside of her.

“You have me.” He promises, and pulls his fingers out. 

He guides his cock to her dripping slit, rubbing his head against her teasingly. He eases into her, and when he’s buried to the hilt, he grabs her ass and pulls her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her small frame trembles as he rocks into her, his pace quick and his thrusts deep. She whimpers and moans his name as he slides in and out of her, gripping onto his shoulders for dear life.

“You’re so perfect,” He murmurs, following it with a deep, languid thrust. 

Her rabbit ears begin to slip from her hair, and Ayato yanks them away as they teeter on the edge, tossing them carelessly as he fucks her. 

“You want me to go faster?”

“Ye-es!” She cries, the sound desperate and broken.

He chuckles, or attempts to, but the sound comes out breathy . His fingernails bite into her ass as he pounds into her, wanting to keep up that beautiful string of moans. He likes it when he can hear her, because it lets him know that he’s doing something right. He hates it when she tries to hold back during sex. 

“Ayato - I’m - I can’t -” She can’t form a coherent sentence, and instead, lets her body speak for her.

She trembles as she spasms around him, clenching his cock and sucking him deeper into her. She claws at his back and bites into his neck to stop herself from waking everyone in the building up with her moans. He grunts at the feeling of her teeth seeking into him, and he’s barely able to hold it together himself as she comes. He grits his teeth, determined to make her come again before it’s all over, and increases his pace. His hips surge forward, and he hits a spot that makes her toes curl. She’s trying to keep up with him, trying to rock her hips in time with his, but she’s so overcome with pleasure, she can barely hold herself up. It’s a good thing he’s strong, because if he wasn’t, she would have hit the floor ages ago. Ayato can feel his release coming, and before it’s all over, he sneaks his hand between the two of them and rubs at her swollen clit mercilessly. His thrusts grow more erratic, and after three good, solid, rough ones, his body seizes and he stills inside of her, falling over the edge.

They’re shaking, and neither one of them have much strength remaining in their limbs, so Ayato pulls out of her and stumbles with her to the bed. He lays her down and falls next to her, closing his eyes and trying to catch his breath. 

“Hinami?”

“Y-Yes?”

“You make a cute little rabbit.”


End file.
